


Nobody, Not Even The Rain

by wwwitch



Series: Compulsion [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwitch/pseuds/wwwitch





	Nobody, Not Even The Rain

OKAY HI, I'm Gilly. Basically, this is my first time seriously trying to write ANYTHING, let alone a fanfic. That being said, this is a pretty rough draft of just a first chapter of something I'm working on. My goal is to hopefully get some feedback about this chapter. I want to know if people like this idea, or the direction the story is going in and if I should continue. It means a lot, thanks! 

ONE

 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…” Harry counts the steps as he walks from his car to his front door. 31. It’s always 31. If it’s not exactly 31 then he did it wrong. “26, 27, 28.” He’s at his door. He frowns to himself and turns around and counts his steps back to his car. He must have done something wrong, always does something wrong. This time, Harry arrives at exactly 31. A small accomplishment, but at least he did something right. 

The door closes behind him and he locks it once twice three times to make sure it’s right. Always three times, always three times. After hanging his jacket up carefully behind the door he walks to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, washing his hands twice before and twice after. It’s late, and he’s ready for bed. Harry changes into his pajamas and turns on the TV after crawling into bed. He switches it to channel 27. Infomercials. Channel 27. Infomercials. Channel 27. Infomercials. Every night it’s the same. He lies down and waits for sleep to take him. This is Harry’s favorite time of day. Sleeping. For once, he’s able to shut off all of the noises in his head compelling him to check check check the front door to see if it’s locked and count count count the steps to the front door (31). Harry will admit that he likes the organization and the schedules and the assurance that he does everything the same everytime he does it- but he does love to be able to shut those voices off when he goes to sleep. 

**  
The alarm goes off and it’s 6:47. Harry always wakes up at 6:47. He rises from the bed and begins his morning ritual. Feed the cat. Feed the cat. Take a shower and make everything clean everything clean everything clean and get dressed and ready for the day. 

He walks 31 steps from his door to his car-smiling to himself that he did it right the first try-and drives his usual route to Uni. Harry pulls up to the building and drives around to where his usual parking spot is. He parks in the same spot every day, it makes things easier. 257 steps from his car to the main building. This morning, however, another car is in his spot. A small black car that Harry doesn’t care to check the model of. He begins to panic-this is his spot this is his spot this is his spot 257 steps 257 steps. The owner of the black car is nowhere to be found and Harry has no other choice but to park in the spot next to it. His hands are shaking and his heart is racing. This is what happens when things don’t stick to his schedule, plan, ritual. His whole day will be thrown off now and he’s almost in a cold sweat as he takes larger steps to make sure he makes it to the front door in 257 steps.

**  
When Harrys’ classes are finished he begins to walk back to his car, remembering to take bigger steps in order to be at his car by 257. When he arrives, however, he sees the owner of the black car leaning nonchalantly against the passenger side talking to one of Harrys’ old secondary school friends. “Harry, hey!” Angela almost shouts. “It’s been a long time, huh?” she adds, quieter this time. “Right, hello Angela.” Harry replies nervously. He hasn’t kept up with many of his former friends after the events that occurred a few years ago. The car owner, male, a few years older than Harry by the looks of it raises his head up and makes eye contact with Harry. “Who’s your friend, Ang?”   
“Oh sorry! Louis, this is Harry, Harry, Louis”.   
“Hello Harry, pleased to meet you!” Louis says cheerfully and extends his hand out to shake Harry’s.   
Harry freezes. This is one thing he can’t do. It seems trivial but Harry can’t shake a strangers hand. Germs. Germs. Germs. There’s nowhere around for him to wash his hands even if he could overcome the panic and make himself shake hands with this boy. Louis is staring and Angela is staring and Harry is standing there frozen making a fool out of himself. Harry is staring into Louis’ eyes and he feels something. He doesn’t know what it is, but what he does know is that in that moment, the voice in his head that tells him what to do was faint, quiet. Yes, it was still there, but softer, less demanding. It was a small relief, but not enough for Harry to respond. Not yet. Angela whispers something to Louis and he nods, dropping his hand back to his side.   
“Right well I better be off, it was nice to see you Harry. Really.” Angela says, the last part could barely be heard. Angela walks off in the direction of her car and Louis stands there for another moment, awkwardly.   
“I’ll see you round, Harry.” He gets into his car after a few moments of Harry not responding and drives off. Harry is still standing there for a few moments before he gets into his car and drives home. 

When Harry gets out of his car, he starts to count his steps. He gets to 28 and he’s arrived at the door. The voice is quiet. It is soft. It is not demanding. Harry smiles at himself. 28. He walks inside, checking the lock on the door only once.


End file.
